


On The Run

by Evdorklovatic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Con Artist AU, F/M, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evdorklovatic/pseuds/Evdorklovatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Boyd are both con artists and criminals from rival organizations. Things go awry one day when both of them attempt to steal files from the same company and alert the cops in the process. They are forced to go on the run together, and neither of them are very happy - well, until they end up having sex, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vexatious_vehome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexatious_vehome/gifts).



|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
  
 


End file.
